


Proposal

by Keleficent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye resigns from the military no longer wishing to serve as Roy Mustang's aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Riza Hawkeye handed in her resignation to Roy Mustang.

“Are you sure about this, Colonel Hawkeye?” Mustang’s face betrayed no emotion.

“Yes, sir.” Hawkeye’s face was just as blank as his. “You’re Fuhrer now, sir. I stayed in the military to help you get here. Now there’s no need to serve as your aid any longer.”

“Very well, Colonel. You have served your country well. You are dismissed from all your duties.”

They saluted each other. Without another word, Hawkeye left the Fuhrer’s office.

Riza thought it would be more frightening leaving the military considering she spent her entire adult life as part of it. But it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to serve as Roy Mustang’s aid (or as she liked to call it, baby-sitter).

Riza didn’t want to think about her former commanding officer right now. She had a date. It gave her a chance to let her hair out. She didn’t realize how long it had gotten. She wore a red dress. It was such a stark contrast to her blue military uniform. It hugged her curvy body in all the right places. She knew he’d like that.

He asked Riza to meet him at a restaurant that she had never been to since it was far too expensive for her military salary. When she arrived, she found he there waiting looking the most dapper and refined she’s ever seen him. He didn’t even dress this formal for his rather important job.   

“Riza.”

She was unaccustomed to the sound of her first name. It sounded nice. Especially coming from him.

“Roy.” Even though they haven’t been on a first-name basis since Roy left for the military, it felt natural. “You picked a nice place. You definitely couldn’t have afforded this before.”

“Being Fuhrer does have its perks. But it also brings forth a problem.”

“What sort of problem?”

“As you know, I am a bachelor.”

“I’m well aware.”

“It’s unusual for a Fuhrer to be single. The citizens prefer to be led by a family man. I’ll need to find a wife. That’s why I asked you here.”

“You need me to help you find a wife? I don’t work for you anymore. Remember?”

“Which means you’re no longer bound by the military’s anti-fraternization laws.”

“Hmm…” Riza fought the urge to laugh to not break the jest they were taking part in. As though this weren’t the exact reason Riza left in the first place.

“And considering that you’re a woman-”

“Nice of you to notice.”

“And that you’ve been the most loyal soldier in my entire career. Not to mention the best friend I’ve ever had. It seems only natural that you’re the perfect choice.” Roy pulled a little black box from his pocket. He snapped it open to reveal a diamond ring. “This isn’t an order, Riza. You don’t have to take orders from me anymore. This is a request. The most important one I’ve ever made.”

He got down on one knee, as per tradition. “Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?”

“Yes, sir.” Riza resorted back to military language to cope with the fluttering in her stomach. “Sorry. Yes…Roy.”

Roy slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He had seen to that.

“Am I supposed cry now?” Riza asked.

“You don’t have to.” Roy took her into her arms. He felt her tears fall onto his shoulders. “I told you that you don’t have to cry.”

“Like you said, I don’t have to take orders from you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make a great wedding gift.


End file.
